Second Year, Second Chances!
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Jayden and Syrus deal with three new dorm mates, and there are shocks for new students. Is the second year at Duel Academy set to be as much trouble as the first?
1. Why Do We Wake Up Badly In The Morning?

**O.K. this is my first GX fic. Be nice people. This is like an AU GX fic. Not completely AU but with a few added characters basically. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or it's characters. They are the licensed products of Konami and I can't remember the author's name. I own the character Blade. The characters of Rei and Stevee are owned by Rei-Zero0 and Pharaoh Stevee The First. So I don't own anything but my own imagination (and you really wouldn't wanna sue me for that right?)**

**SUMMERY: A new year brings new problems for the Yu-Gi-Oh GX gang. Zane isn't acting like himself, Syrus and Jayden get a new roommate after a departure from Chumley and new students arrive, bringing chaos in their entrance. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Second Year, Second Chances!**

**Chapter 1 – Why Do We Wake Up Badly In The Morning?**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Two boys were asleep in a large bedroom. One in a big double bed, the other on a large sofa bed. The boy on the sofa bed snored quite loudly. His face was not visible, but one could just make out the extremely messy blue hair, streaked and highlighted with red and sticking up around a just visible forehead. The boy in the double bed seemed to be tossing and turning, as if in a nightmare riddled sleep. **

**A few precious moments later a loud beeping filled the room, and the boy in the double bed sat up with a jerk. "GOD DAMN IT!" The boy yelled, his green eyes glowed with rage, and he grabbed a dark blue alarm clock, that was on a side table next to his bed. It was still beeping loudly and the boy in the sofa bed had not yet woken up, but was still snoring quite loudly. That did it. The boy heaved the offending object at the boy on the sofa bed in absolute fury. The dark glare marred his unusually pale features with anger.**

**The alarm clock landed on the other boy with a loud bang, and turned off. The other boy yelped at the sudden rude intrusion from his sleep and the pain on his head. "Stevee you idiot? What was that for?" The boy sat up in the sofa bed, almost completely smothered with the huge quilt. He rubbed his head and glared with pain. Then absent-mindedly checked his head with the other hand. **

**The boy known as Stevee got out of bed and glared furiously at his duo-haired friend. "You talk about me being an idiot. You'd be angry if you didn't get any sleep." Stevee hissed as he brushed his own white hair. It was so long that it reached a little past his shoulder blades, and on a boy who is five foot nine, that's long enough. Stevee seemed almost calm at this point but anger still radiated from his being. **

"**Oh sorry mate. Why didn't ya get a lot of sleep? Did you have a nightmare or something?" The other boy asked as he grabbed a huge, black holdall from next to the bed and started digging through it for clothes. "Yeah I did and it's name is Tak!" Stevee said. "I didn't do anything to you." Tak protested. "You snored all bloody night mate. That's enough to wake the bloody dead. Let alone stop me from sleeping." Stevee _almost_ yelled. But he soon regained his composure. **

"**I don't snore like that!" Tak said, his voice feigning insult. "Whatever mate." Stevee said. "You mind if I grab the shower?" Tak asked. "Why not?" Stevee muttered as he looked through some of his drawers. Tak shifted out of the room, still looking a little sheepish as he carried some clothes, a towel, and rubbing his sore head, from where the clock had hit him. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Chang household was abuzz with activity this morning. Reivan Rei' Chang was up and chirpily eating some cereal as she played with her blood red hair. The tips were black and Rei was quite happily using one hand to smooth down some odd strands of her hair, which was tied in such a way that the ponytail looked like it had been spiked in several directions. That was just today though. After all, Rei wanted to make an impression today of all days. **

**As she ate her cereal, Rei heard someone coming down the stairs. She assumed it was her sister. Her suspicions were proved right, when the brunette teen walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hey Onee-chan!" Rei said happily. "Morning Imotou-Chan." The other girl said nonchalantly. Rei was not deterred by her older sister's lack of response. "Blade we ran out of coffee this morning." Rei said. "God damn it! Why the hell does everyone always drink MY coffee?" Blade hissed in anger. But in a moment her anger was forgotten and her face returned to its regular neutral expression. Blade's chestnut-brown hair was at this moment loose, and Rei could see the streaks of gold, red and black running through it much more clearly, because it wasn't bound up. Blade emerged from the fridge with the butter and then she grabbed some bread from the bread bin on the table. **

**Rei then widened her eyes in shock. "Mom is so gonna kill you." Rei said. "Not if you don't open your mouth yet. They're not up yet. Mom and darling old Greg." Blade said. "I wouldn't tell on you Blade. But you do know she is gonna realise that you died the tips of your hair, and the tips of your fringe with red and blue dye. Even if you can hide the brand new tattoos." Rei said with a definite and firm voice. **

"**I've had them for two weeks and you only just noticed now? Maybe I shouldn't be overestimating your abilities to notice when I change something." Blade said. Her voice, just like her expression was neutral.**

"**That or you're just getting better at hiding stuff Onee-Chan." Rei said. Blade showed a glimmer of a smile as she sat down with some bread and butter. "What about your coffee?" Rei asked. "I'll get some from Nero's on the way." Blade said. Rei was surprised her older sister was taking all of this so well. Usually she threw a much bigger fit when her coffee was gone. But today she was much calmer then usual. Although Blade was always calm for some strange reason. **

**Rei got up from the table and started washing up her bowl. "So how do you think you're gonna do?" Rei asked. "I don't know. We'll see." Blade said quietly. "I haven't even decided if I'm actually going to bother with this whole thing." Blade added. "Awe you'd leave me in a boarding school by myself?" Rei asked, feigning shock. Blade rolled her eyes. "I suppose not. But this whole duelling academy thing isn't my style." Blade stated. **

"Which just means you'll pass quickly." Rei stated. Blade shook her head, her chestnut brown tresses seemed to move in unison with her face. "You always have this image of me doing well don't you." Blade stated with an air of definition. "Maybe because you never give me a reason not to?" Rei questioned. With that, Rei finished cleaning up the bowl she'd been eating out of and dumped it on the draining board. Blade rolled her eyes as she noticed the evident jangling when her sister walked. "Wearing your hundreds of wristbands again?" Blade questioned. "Aren't I always?" Rei answered. "I always know when you're coming. The noise alone greets me ten minutes before you do." Blade said neutrally. "Hey at least I haven't got two illegal tattoos." Rei said. "No maybe you don't, but you do have five piercings in each ear. Don't you need mother darling's permission for that too?" Blade retorted. A smirk gracing her unusually pink/red lips. Rei glared at Blade. "I hate it when you're right." Rei said. "Of course you do." Blade answered. "We both need to get dressed." Rei said, hoping to steer her sister from her rhetorical come backs.

"**That's true. Although what amazes me, is that you find the time to fix your hair, shower, and put on those wristbands before you come down to breakfast, yet you NEVER get dressed before me." Blade said. She finished the bread and butter that she had been slowly eating through the conversation, and both siblings went upstairs to get dressed for the days events. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Stevee and Tak were both sat at a table eating breakfast. Tak, was just snacking on a coco pops cereal bar. Stevee was sat eating wheetos and drinking a cup of tea. Tak was unfazed by the glare on Stevee's face that was still, somehow, aimed at him. "I didn't know I snored in my sleep Stevee. Give me a break." Tak said in a final burst of exasperation. "This coming from a guy in love with the colour red?" Stevee retorted. Tak looked down at his red shirt and black jeans. Then he looked at his blue trainers, that had red lines on them. "What's wrong with the colour red?" Tak asked. "Hmn…… let me think about that…… uh everything?" Stevee said. "So not true." Tak shot back. **

"**As for your snoring. You always snore. I mean every time you stay at my house, you snore like an earthquake." Stevee said, with his typical calmer demeanour. "I can't control it you know?" Tak said. A glare marring his normally chirpy mood. "You can if I sew your nostrils together." Stevee retorted, an evil grin appearing on his face. Tak looked horrified. "I was only joking." Stevee said. "You know how to joke?" Tak retorted. Stevee glared. "If you make me angry then I probably will sew your nostrils together for real." Stevee said. His voice was completely calm, but Tak saw the evil glint in his eyes and backed off. **

**The pair finished their breakfast in silence. Stevee got up to wash his plate and mug, and also Tak's mug. The aroma of Nescafe coffee reached his nostrils as he cleaned out Tak's mug. "You actually drink that instant poison that my mom drinks?" Stevee questioned. "You actually dress like a Goth?" Tak shot back. **

"**I don't dress like a Goth." Stevee said. Tak looked at Stevee's black jeans, black t-shirt and black leather trench coat and also his chunky, black-leather, buckled punk boots. "You coulda fooled me." Tak quipped. Stevee glared fiercely. "Just because I like the colour black does NOT mean I'm a Goth." Stevee punctuated. Tak shrugged and Stevee was _this_ close to killing him but looked at the time on his mobile. "Shit we're gonna be late if we don't get out of here soon." Stevee said. He ran upstairs to grab his stuff.**

**Tak then looked at his own mobile phone. "But we've got four hours till we have to be there." Tak said. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rei walked downstairs into her front room carrying a black backpack, and clipping a black deck pouch to the top of her baggy black pants. Her black pants were in fact so baggy, that Rei had them held up with a long silver chain belt. That, like her wristbands, made a lot of jangling noise. She pulled her purple, long coat on over her tight, black, tank-top, and then pulled on her backpack. At that moment, Blade also sauntered into the front room. Rei's eyes nearly popped out of her head at what her older sister was wearing. **

"**What do you think Imotou-Chan?" Blade said, doing a three sixty in front of her. "Blade, where did you get that basque from?" Rei asked. **

**Blade was wearing a black basque that showed off her tattoos perfectly. One on her shoulder was an intricate design of a Chinese dragon, wrapped in a circle around a golden triquetra. In the top loop of the triquetra was a celtic, druid's cross. In the left hand loop of the triquetra was a flower design ying-yang, and in the right hand side, was a blood red rose. This was on Blade's left shoulder blade.**

**The other tattoo, was on the small of Blade's back to the right. This was a blood-red, broken heart, showing a large break at the top, and a crack all the way through the middle, and on its right hand side, was a white dragon taking flight. **

**Rei gazed at the tattoos in awe. "Who went with you when you got those done?" Rei asked. Blade smirked. "My friend Stevee? You know him right?" Blade said. "Yeah the Goth that Mom doesn't like?" Rei said. "He's not a Goth but Mom doesn't like any of my friends." Blade answered. She dropped her own backpack and holdall on the floor near the sofa, and sat down to pull on a pair of knee-high, black leather boots, with flat heels. She walked over to pull her own, red, military long-coat, from off of the coat hooks near the door. **

"**Mom is gonna kill you when she notices those tattoos!" Rei said almost fearfully. "And you think she won't kill you when she notices that stylish belly ring you're wearing?" Blade questioned. Rei looked down at her silver, celtic cross belly ring. It had amethyst's in each of the four corners, and one in the middle.**

"**I know she'll kill me, but at least it won't be as bad for me as it will be for you." Rei said. "Oh really?" Blade questioned. "Yeap. But at least she won't get Greg to spank you." Rei said. An evil grin appeared on her face. Blade shook her head. "Our stepfather wouldn't dare come anywhere near me." Blade retorted. She pulled a silver chain out of the pocket of the black, denim, pencil skirt that she was wearing. It was a short skirt that showed off her knees despite Blade's incredibly short height of five foot one. She clipped the silver chain around her neck and from it dangled a silver triquetra. "I wish I could borrow your belt." Rei said pouting. "Well there is no chance." Blade said. "But it's almost the same as mine." Rei said. "Yeah but mine has like three hundred odd charms on it." Blade quipped. It was true. The silver chain belt, which dangled through the belt loops of the skirt, had so many various charms on it that no one could see what they all were at one time. **

"**You got your cards?" Blade asked, as she pulled on a pair of black-leather, fingerless, studded gloves. Rei only motioned to the black card pouch on her pants. "What about you?" Rei asked. Blade motioned to a red deck pouch that was attached to the top of her skirt. Blade pulled on her red long-coat and then pulled the backpack onto her back. Rei pulled her own black back pack onto her back and the pair picked up their holdalls. Niether were very bothered to say goodbye to their mother, or their stepfather, as they walked out of the house that day. Blade closed the door with a quiet but firm click.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tak and Stevee were both checking their own holdalls. "Tak, you got all your stuff right?" Stevee asked. "Of course I have." Tak said indignantly. "That's why you left your house keys, phone charger AND your jacket at my house last time you came to visit." Stevee said. Sarcasm in his tone of voice. Tak rolled his eyes. "So I forgot a couple of things last time." Tak said. Then Tak blinked a couple of times and then frantically started searching through his stuff.**

**Stevee had packed his holdall and held a black back pack ready to pull it on. "What're you looking for?" Stevee asked absently. "My favourite jacket man. I can't find it." Tak yelled. "Well you didn't have it on you yesterday." Stevee quipped. He then made a mental note never to destroy Tak's favourite jacket, as it would be sure to drive the guy completely insane. **

"**Look it's probably at your house. We can go and pick it up before we have to catch the ferry over to the island, where Duel Academy is." Stevee reasoned. Tak nodded, placated for now at least. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blade walked out of Nero's Coffee house and started drinking from the large cup in her hands, as she handed another cup to her sister. "I never noticed your hair had gotten that long you know." Rei said quietly. Blade blinked and looked absently at her large braid, that went all the way down to the small of her back. The died tips were more visible now then before, and Blade was also wearing a black bandanna with flames shooting across it. Her fringe, also with died tips, was free of the bandanna and was brushed neatly to one side. Blade then shrugged and carried on drinking her coffee as she and Rei got to the harbour of Domino City. They got onto the ferry and both of them found seats and dumped their luggage at their feet. Blade checked her earrings to make sure they weren't loose. They were little silver skulls, but the one on the left ear was a stud, and the one on the right ear was a silver skull dangling from a little chain. Rei blinked. "I do not know where you find this stuff and buy it without Mom finding out." Rei said. "Good tip for you to remember when I leave home. Mom is too interested in Greg's body to care about what you're buying with the money she gives you. So long as you dress like a normal person when we go to special occasions then you never need to worry about Mom killing you for the way you dress again. I'd still hide the belly ring when she's around though." Blade quipped. "You know I'm glad you wear tight tops." Blade added.**

"**How comes?" Rei asked, genuinely curious. "Simply because if you didn't I'd look like I have a little brother instead of a little sister." Blade said. Rei smirked. "I might just dress up as a bloke and flirt with your friends on purpose. I've done it before." Rei threatened. Blade just laughed at the gesture, and the pair sat back ready to get moving. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Tak and Stevee hurried up the road into town, to Tak's house. If they didn't get to the ferry within half an hour they were going to miss the ferry, and they'd have to wait another hour for another one. That would make them late, and they'd never get in if they were that late. Tak quietly opened the back, kitchen door, and hoped his father had already gone to work. He walked into the kitchen with Stevee, but his hopes were sunk when he saw both his parents sitting in the kitchen. **

"**Stevee stick here with the bags. I'll just go and grab my jacket and I'll be right down." Tak said quickly. He ran through the door that led to the front room, and then ran up the stairs. He grabbed his treasured red bomber jacket. He pulled it on, and sighed as he looked around his room. He'd picked up everything he wanted to take when he left two nights ago. He scanned the room again quickly to see if he had left anything behind. He saw a favourite book of his and grabbed it from the shelf quickly as he left the room.**

**He ran downstairs and went into the kitchen again to leave with Stevee. Tak pulled on his back pack onto his back, and his father stood up. "Takeo Yaskuanabe?" His father said. "Yes dad?" Tak answered. "Where do you think you're going?" His father questioned. "To Duel Academy. I told you I was going to." Tak answered. His father glowered with disapproval, not only at Tak but at Stevee also. "You've disappointed me Takeo." His father said. Tak looked at his mother quickly and she gave him a reassuring smile. That was what gave him strength to turn around and walk out of the door without speaking another word except a quick goodbye to his mother. When they were outside, Tak turned to Stevee. "Let's get going or the ferry is gonna leave without us." Tak said quietly. The two started walking a lot faster as they ran to catch the ferry and their destinies, and Tak tried not to think of the disapproval that had been dripping from his father's face. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**For future reference…**

**O-NEE-Chan means big sister in Japanese. Do not get it confused with O-NII-Chan which is big brother in Japanese.**

**Imotou-Chan is little sister in Japanese.**

**A tank top is a sleeveless top that is NOT a vest. It's got more material on it. Like a t-shirt without sleeves and shows of your midriff, or rather the bottom of your stomach and your belly button.**

**A three sixty is basically turning a full circle.**

**Any images that you don't really know, such as the triquetra, can be viewed by going to ****and then going to images and searching it. (I know most people know what google is, but some don't and it wouldn't be fair not to mention the site to those who don't know)**

**Apart from that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I know it was descriptive. Sorry if it was way too descriptive, I'm a descriptive person by nature. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R I promise the next chapter won't be as descriptive. Byesies to all. **

**NEXT CHAPTER TEASER!**

"**_What the hell kind of questions are these to put on an exam?" Tak thought, and almost yelled out loud, as he stared at the thick papers and tried to wonder if this was a trick question. One look at Stevee told him that Stevee was thinking the same thing he was…_**


	2. Wait I'm a GIRL!

**O.K. thanks to all the people who reviewed. (Throws candy to reviewers) Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and just for future reference the GX characters will be coming into this fic either this chapter or next chapter. Anyways, I know that last chapter was really descriptive, but that was the introductory chapter, and so there will be less description in this chapter I promise. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! If I did there would be far more violent humour. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Second Years, Second Chances!**

**Chapter 2 – Wait…… I'm a GIRL!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**As the boat bought them to Duelist Academy, Tak and Stevee both looked out at the island. "It looks pretty cool." Tak said absently. "It's going to teach us how to use strategy as well as skills Tak. It'd better be cool." Stevee said determinedly. They both looked out of the windows, as the boat docked. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blade and Rei stood up and got off of the boat as they looked at the island port. They could see the imposing domes of red, yellow and blue that were the academy dorms. "It looks impressive." Blade mused. "It's more than impressive, it's awesome!" Rei said. Blade shrugged, and the sisters got off of the boat, ready to go and do their best. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**All new duelists were waiting in one of the many classes of the academy for their exam proctor. Stevee was sat next to Tak. Just then Stevee gave a slight wave to a brunette that had walked in with a red-head that Tak knew well enough from their old school. "Who's the girl with Reivan?" Tak asked. "That's her older sister Blade. She didn't go to our school. Everyone said she finished early and went on to college. I don't know why she didn't go to our school she never said." Stevee said. "You know Reivan's sister and I don't?" Tak questioned. "That's because I get on with Rei and you don't." Stevee replied. Tak shrugged absently as their exam proctor came in and Blade and Rei took their seats. **

**The Duel Proctor looked like an ugly extra from Snow White and The Seven Dwarves. He introduced himself as Professor Bonaparte. "Now I will place an exam paper on each desk, face down, and you will not touch the paper before I tell you to start. There are two pens on each desk, just in case one runs out. If you have any problems that do not involve the questions on the paper, you will raise your hand and NOT speak. If you turn the paper before I give permission, you will automatically fail. If you speak during the exam to another person you and that person will automatically fail. If you ask me questions about the exam questions you will fail. If you have a mobile or cell phone then I suggest you turn it off now. If it rings during the exam you will automatically fail. If you are seen using your phones, or with them on, you will automatically fail. If you are seen going into your bags at any time during the exam, you will fail." Bonaparte listed these rules like a drill instructor rather then a teacher. **

**As he had been speaking ninety percent of the students in the hall furiously grabbed into bags and pockets and turned off cells and mobiles. Tak was one of these students. He then looked at Stevee to see that he was completely calm.**

"**Aren't you gonna turn your phone off before the exam?" Tak asked. "I turned it off on the boat." Stevee answered nonchalantly. "That is so unfair. Why didn't you say something to me?" Tak asked. "I figured you'd work it out for yourself sooner or later." Stevee answered. "I don't have common sense Stevee!" Tak exclaimed. Stevee just smirked as Tak muttered obscenities under his breath. **

**Soon enough the short fat baboon that was Bonaparte had been around every desk and handed out a paper. Although he issued a warning that if no one had the paper, then they had to speak now. But everyone seemed to have one. So Bonaparte told them to begin. **

**Tak turned over his paper and looked down at the first question. His eyes nearly fell out of his head. _"What the hell kind of questions are these to put on an exam?"_ Tak thought, and almost yelled out loud, as he stared at the thick papers and tried to wonder if this was a trick question. One look at Stevee told him that Stevee was thinking the same thing he was, and he didn't look too happy about it. **

"**_How do I answer a question like Who created Duel Academy?' it's ridiculous. How the hell am I gonna know the answer to that? And if that isn't bad enough, they wanna know who the chancellor of the damn Duel Academy is too. I haven't been here more then five minutes how am I supposed to know that?"_ Tak struggled through many of the questions, but by the look on his friend's face, he seemed to be having as much trouble as Tak was. When they finally were told to put their pens aside both had quizzical looks on their faces. When they looked over at Rei, she looked just as confused, but Blade didn't look confused at all. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Stevee and Tak had both just passed their test duels with flying colours. The exam proctor had been a bit of a wuss. At this point, the two males saw none other then Rei with two guys in tow. "Hey Stevee!" Rei exclaimed. "Hi Rei, how's Blade doing?" Stevee asked. His voice was totally devoid of emotions. "You and my sister are so alike it's freaky." Rei said. "How's that?" Tak asked out of curiosity. "Their both Gothic emos." Rei said matter-of-factly. Stevee glared. "I am NOT a Goth. And I'm NOT an Emo either." Stevee hissed. "Whatever you say Stevee." Rei replied with a grin on her face, like she was amusing a child. **

"**Hi Takeo-Chan." Rei said to Tak. Tak glared fiercely. "DON'T call me that." Tak emphasised. "Why not?" Rei questioned. Tak hated being addressed by his whole first name, Takeo, and always got people to call him Tak. But Reivan had always called him "Takeo-Chan" from the first day she ever talked to him in school. He had disliked her ever since. Then again she was better then some people he knew so he didn't hate her. **

"**Because I find it annoying." Tak answered with a slight growl in his voice. "Oh well." Rei said. "Oh by the way, this is Syrus Truesdale and Jayden Yuki." Rei introduced the two boys. "They're both Slifer reds." Stevee said, looking at their red blazers. "We might be Slifer reds after that stupid written test." Tak pointed out. This made Stevee pout. He truly wanted to be the best duelist he could be, and as far as he was concerned, he could do a lot better then being a Slifer red. **

"**My sister had no problems with the test." Rei said. "You ARE kidding Rei?" Stevee asked. "Nope. Definitely not." Rei said. Her face was the epitome of seriousness. "Well the Slifer dorm isn't so bad." Syrus piped up. "It's great and there are two beds going in our dorm." Jayden said cheerfully. "Three if you count Chumley's old bed." Syrus said. "Oh yeah I almost forgot that Chumley left to design Duel Monsters cards." Jayden mused. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**About two hours later, the final duel tests finished, and three lists were posted. The names on the lists had made it in, and the lists were what dorms they would go into. Stevee, Tak and Rei waited for the rush of people to die down, and then went to look. Rei looked at the Obelisk list, Stevee looked at the Ra list, and Tak looked at the Slifer list. Tak scanned down the list. "Reivan, your name's here." Tak said. Rei grinned widely. "That's great. I got in." Rei yelled triumphantly. Tak carried on looking down. He knew if Stevee was on the list he'd find his name before his own, and he did. "Stevee, your name's on here too." Tak said. Stevee rolled his eyes. Then he looked over Tak's shoulder. "So are you." Stevee said with indifference. **

**The pair looked at the shocked face of Rei. "What's wrong Reivan?" Tak asked. "My sister's in Obelisk blue." Rei said. Her voice was showing complete shock. "Why do you look so surprised?" Stevee asked. "Because she wasn't even trying to get in." Rei said quietly. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Blade and Rei were glaring at Bonaparte about an hour after they found out where they were going to be. Blade was of course going to be in her own room in the Obelisk Blue dorm. But they had somehow confused Rei for being a guy and had put her in a male dorm room. Blade glared ferociously at Bonaparte. "My sister is a GIRL! How do you expect her to share with four guys?" Blade hissed. "We didn't realise, and we don't have any other rooms left." Bonaparte said. His voice was snooty and stand-offish. Blade was just about ready to slap him on top of his ugly fat head, when Rei stopped her. "I'll deal with it." Rei said. "Are you sure?" Blade asked. "Yeah I'll be fine." Rei said. "If any guys hassle you, you tell me Imotou-Chan." Blade said. "Why?" Rei asked. "So I can beat the living hell out of them. You are still my baby sister after all." Blade said. Rei shrugged. "O.K. Onee-Chan." Rei agreed. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Later that evening, Stevee and Tak were arguing over who was going to get the top bunk. They had been placed in Syrus and Jayden's dorm, but of course, Jayden and Syrus had their own beds. There was a bunk in between Syrus' top bunk, and Jayden's bottom bunk, but neither boy wanted to be in the middle. **

"**I want the top bunk." Tak yelled. "I'm older then you by four months so I get the top bunk." Stevee yelled back. "I'm lighter then you so I get the top bunk." Tak yelled back. "I called it first." Stevee yelled. "No you didn't. I did." Tak yelled. As they argued, Jayden and Syrus both widened their eyes and stared as a figure walked in, stepped past the two fighting boys expertly and threw their bag on the top bunk. Then climbed up. "What are you DOING in here Rei?" Syrus yelped in surprise. "I live here?" Rei said with amusement. Tak and Stevee stopped fighting and saw that Rei was on the top bunk. "Sorry if you fight over something the one that isn't fighting always makes off with the goods." Rei stated. The two boys glared fiercely at her, but there was nothing they could do as Rei started unpacking her stuff. After all, how on earth could they fight with a girl?**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter people. Feel free to R&R and tell me what you think. **

_**NEXT CHAPTER……**_

_**Rei ran into the classroom late, and as she tried to make it to her seat, she heard one of the strangest voices she had ever heard in her life. "Young Man why are you late?" Rei looked at the half man/half woman reject looking guy and assumed this was the Dr Crowler that Jayden and Syrus had told her about. "I'm not a guy sir…" Reivan yelled. **_


End file.
